The importance of etching aluminum and its alloys has increased significantly within the last several years due to the inclusion of aluminum in very large scale integrated circuits (VLSI). As the electronics industry has moved into production of VLSI devices, the need for methodology which meets production requirements therefor, e.g. fine-line etching of aluminum, has become increasingly important.
One of the critical problems which must be solved in order that fine-line etching of aluminum can be utilized on a production basis is the residues which remain after etching is completed. There are two sources for such residues: the photoresist and, in certain instances, the etchant gas itself. These residues are very tenacious and have resisted both physical and chemical means of removal. A simple, efficient method of removing these residues is provided in accordance with this invention.